Gwendolyn's Tropius
Category: } |prevonum = 357 |noevo = incap |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Gwendolyn }} Gwendolyn's Tropius (Japanese: グエンドリントロピウス Guendorin's Tropius) is the third Pokémon that Gwendolyn ever owned. 'History' 'Hoenn' Prior to setting out on her journey, Gwendolyn was given Tropius by her father, , as means of aerial transport. Tropius first appeared as a way to quickly get up in order to chase . Upon reaching the top of the mountain, Gwendolyn spots Team Aqua's machine and has Tropius attack with to scatter the below. Before they can attack the machine itself, though, interferes with his 's . As Tropius and Pelipper battle in the sky, urges to set up the meteorite inside the machine as fast as possible. tells Gwendolyn to get past Amber and go for the machine, but Gwendolyn says she can't as Amber is feinting, pretending to fight badly and staying defensive, only attacking when they head for the machine in order to keep them at a distance. Unable to get in close range, Gwendolyn orders Tropius to use , an attack that never misses. Unfortunately, it hits the machine just after Cozmo finishes setting up the meteorite, so the machine's defenses block the attack. Tropius battled against Team Aqua. Gwendolyn has Tropius and Combusken launch a barrage of attacks that continue to get countered, no matter how hard they try. Gwendolyn, suddenly realizing something, has Tropius and Combusken hold their fire. Approaching the "enemy," Gwendolyn discovers that a ring of has been set up around them, reflecting all their attacks back upon themselves, and that Team Aqua had left long ago. Tropius, alongside Lairon and Donphan, were used in Gwendolyn's battle against , , and . Although Winona's Pokémon proved tough, Gwendolyn manages to defeat her, earning the . Tropius, alongside Gwendolyn and Jethro's other Pokémon, battled against and . Tropius was seen being pushed back by Archie's 's . After Jethro pushes Gwendolyn, Plusle and Minun out of it for their safety, Tropius flies Jethro, alongside , towards and for their final battle. Later, Gwendolyn uses Tropius in her final battle against Archie and Maxie. During her battle against Lenny in the finals of the , Tropius is chosen by Gwendolyn as her fourth Pokémon to battle against Lenny's . Tropius thrusts forward with , but Cacturne grasps onto Tropius and prevents it from moving. Cacturne rotates into the air and slams Tropius down in a . After a few moments, Tropius recovers and continues on the attack. Cacturne charges for a while Tropius counterattacks with an Aerial Ace. Tropius's Aerial Ace strikes Cacturne first and knocks Cacturne out. Lenny chooses for his fourth Pokémon. Flygon begins with a attack. Tropius manages to clear the Sandstorm with its wings just as Flygon propels itself skyward, hitting Tropius with . Flygon goes into another Giga Impact attack, hitting Tropius multiple times. As Flygon moves for one last Giga Impact attack, Tropius manages to halt Tropius by catching it with its legs. Tropius lifts Flygon and propels it towards the ground. Flygon crashes and is declared unable to battle. Tropius seals an impressive victory, leaving Lenny with only two more available Pokémon. A solitary rotates from Lenny's hand, as is called upon by Lenny. Grovyle begins the battle with a , striking Tropius. Tropius manages to recover and blasts forward with Aerial Ace. As the two forces clash, Tropius is thrust backwards taking the full damage from its own attack. Grovyle continues with a , knocking Tropius out of the match. 'Personality and Characteristics' Unlike his Trainer, Tropius is a calm and collected Pokémon. He is Gwendolyn's main means of aerial transportation. Though powerful, Gwendolyn rarely uses him for battle, preferring her usual choices, Aggron and Blaziken, over him. Nonetheless, Tropius has considerable resilliance and strength, being capable of defeating Lenny's , who previously defeated Gwedolyn's Donphan and Minun without much effort, and in rather quick fashion. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line